


Banana bread

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes banana bread</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana bread

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

The Doctor was headed toward the kitchen, looking forward to a cup of tea when he heard a loud crash, followed but several curses.  He ran up and tried to push open the door, only to be met with resistance. The door opened a crack and Jack stuck his head out. He had flour on his face and what looked a lot like raw egg in his hair.  He stared at the Doctor and grinned.

" Everything's ok," he said, " no problems here. I've got it under control."

He reached out with one hand and pushed the Doctor back.

Go on now, " he said, " Shoo, I'm busy."

The door slammed shut and refused to open when the Doctor tried.

"Jack, what are you up to in there?" he demanded, pounding on the door.

"It's a surprise." Jack yelled through the door, " Now go away."

"A surprise," the Doctor grumbled, "I'll be surprised if he doesn't burn the kitchen down."

He  stomped off to the library, still grumbling.

"It's a sad state of affairs when a man can't even get a cup of tea on his own TARDIS."

He threw himself into his favorite chair and picked up a book, but couldn't concentrate, he was still concerned with what ever it was Jack was up to. After a hour of fretting, he had decided to go force his way into the kitchen when the library door opened and Jack walked in. He had cleaned up and was carrying a tray. A wonderful aroma reached the Doctor as Jack walked across the room and set the tray on the table next to him. The Doctor couldn't believe his eyes, on the tray was a cup of tea and a plate with something brown, covered in butter on it.

"Jack, is that banana bread?" he asked.

"Yup," Jack said," fresh from the oven."

He gestured toward the plate. "Go on, try it."

The Doctor picked up a warm slice and bit into it.  Flavor exploded on his tongue and he closed his eyes, humming with pleasure.

" 'S good," he said. "It's my favorite you know."

"I know," Jack replied, "that's why I made it."

The Doctor swallowed and looked at Jack.

"Not that I'm complaining mind you, but what's the occasion?" he asked.

Jack shuffled his feet and stared at the floor.

"No reason," he mumbled, " i just wanted to, that's all."

The Doctor smiled and held out his hand, pulling Jack to onto his lap.

"Thank-you, it was a wonderful treat." he said, giving Jack a soft kiss.

Jack could taste the banana bread on the Doctor's lips and deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue all over the Doctor's mouth to get all of the flavor. When they broke apart, Jack rested his head on the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor put his forehead against Jack's.

"Jack," he said, softly, " just how badly did you trash the kitchen?"

Jack jumped up, looking guilty.

"Errr.... I'll go clean that up right now. " he stammered, "You stay here, finish up your bread, drink your tea, uuummm, read a book, maybe two."

He scrambled out the door, the Doctor's laughter following him down the hall.


End file.
